


You are my god (you are my dog)

by Bibby



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Language, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, first kiss(es)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibby/pseuds/Bibby
Summary: «Come fai a essere così sicuro?» mormora, un filo di voce che non ne vuole sapere di uscire più forte, più decisa. Certe volte gli sembra che tutto il coraggio, tutta l’incoscienza del mondo, non possano bastargli per arrivare dove vuole.*Tre volte che Edo e Lauro si baciano per la prima volta.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/ Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi, Achille Lauro/Boss Doms
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	You are my god (you are my dog)

**Author's Note:**

> E niente, _ci son cascata di nuovo._ In barba alla laurea imminente, ai tirocini sospesi e al panico generale, io continuo a scrivere.  
> Spero che il finto romano non faccia troppo schifo.  
> Di nuovo: NOT MINE, DIDN'T HAPPEN.  
> Il titolo è preso da _Trascending_ dei RHCP ~~(che mi ammazza di feels su questi due, vabbè.)~~.  
> Buona lettura!

La prima volta che succede (tecnicamente parlando) Lauro quasi non se ne accorge nemmeno.

È così incazzato che ha voglia di spaccare qualcosa. Sono ore, _ore_ che provano e riprovano e cambiano e ricambiano il beat di quel maledetto pezzo.

«Così non va proprio, è ‘na merda» decreta, per quella che gli sembra essere la cinquecentesima volta nelle ultime ore. Si rende distrattamente conto che per la forza con cui sta stringendo il microfono tra le dita le nocche gli sono diventate bianche e stanno cominciando a fargli male.

Oltre le ampie finestre della stanza che hanno adibito a sala di registrazione incominciano ad emergere i colori dell’alba, ma nemmeno quello spettacolo è in grado di dargli un po’ di sollievo. Riesce solo a pensare a quanto tempo hanno sprecato a cazzo e che l’album deve essere pronto a breve e tutti credono che il beat sia okay e lui sia solo un fottuto maniaco del controllo e all’improvviso è tutto troppo e non ce la può più fare.

«Stiamo a fa’ una merda vera» ripete, giusto per rincarare la dose. Lancia il microfono da qualche parte e si precipita fuori di lì prima che gli manchi del tutto l’aria da respirare.

Edoardo lo raggiunge dopo qualche minuto (è l’unico a conoscere l’angolo del giardino in cui si ritira quando succedono queste cose e sa sempre attendere il tempo giusto perché lui abbia modo di calmarsi, almeno un poco.)

Lauro sta seduto sul prato a fumare, le gambe larghe e la schiena poggiata contro il tronco robusto di non sa quale albero. Il silenzio è rotto solo dal suo respiro affannato.

In pochi passi Edoardo è davanti a lui e gli si accovaccia di fronte, portando i loro volti alla stessa altezza. Lauro, però, si ostina a non alzare lo sguardo: indugia sui piedi nudi dell’altro, affondati nell’erba umida, i pantaloni di tuta e la maglia sdrucita che sono gli unici indumenti a proteggerlo dall’aria fresca del primo mattino.

«Che, me lo offri un tiro, almeno?»

Prende un’ultima boccata, gli passa il mozzicone senza guardarlo, trattenendo il fumo dentro di sé per qualche secondo. Sente ancora la rabbia incendiargli il petto e sa che agli occhi di tutti ( _agli occhi di Edo_ ) la sua è una reazione totalmente esagerata, ma questo non fa che irritarlo ancora di più.

Hanno lavorato così tanto per arrivare dove sono e il pensiero che un paio di scelte sbagliate potrebbero bastare a cancellare tutto quanto lo terrorizza. Di solito riesce a controllare questa paura, a nasconderla sotto al tappeto insieme a tutte le altre cose che probabilmente non affronterà mai (il rapporto con suo padre, i ritmi folli a cui batte il suo cuore le sere che con Edo finiscono ubriachi e troppo, troppo vicini.) A volte, però, la pressione è così grande che si sente crollare.

«Vedrai che riusciamo a venirne a capo.»

Edoardo si è sistemato al suo fianco e fuma tranquillo con gli occhi rivolti al sole, socchiusi come quelli di un gatto. I suoi capelli sono scompigliati e quasi bianchi, come diventano ogni estate quando non li tinge di qualcuno dei suoi colori folli.

Lauro sospira, appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, il naso che scivola quasi a toccare la mandibola dell’amico, a respirare le più piccole tracce del suo odore. A proposito di scelte sbagliate.

«Come fai a essere così sicuro?» mormora, un filo di voce che non ne vuole sapere di uscire più forte, più decisa. Certe volte gli sembra che tutto il coraggio, tutta l’incoscienza del mondo, non possano bastargli per arrivare dove vuole. Certe volte i suoi sogni sembrano così fragili, pronti ad infrangersi contro un beat sbagliato, una sessione che non ne vuole sapere di decollare.

Per fortuna che c’è Edo lì con lui: Edo che sembra capire sempre tutto senza bisogno di parlare, che si porta lo spinello alle labbra, inspira, poi china un poco la testa e spinge il fumo nella sua bocca. Lo fa senza pensarci troppo, come se con quel gesto non fosse in grado di incrinare l’intero mondo di Lauro senza nemmeno sbattere le ciglia.

«Lo so e basta, fratelli’.»

Edoardo si scosta, lo guarda dritto negli occhi. Lauro rimane lì congelato. Non ha idea di cosa ci sia dentro al suo sguardo in quel momento, ma non riesce a soffermarsi troppo su quel pensiero perché un secondo dopo l’altro è già scattato in piedi, come se nulla fosse successo.

«Adesso basta con quel muso, peró. Ti faccio sorridere io» un’espressione buffa si disegna sui lineamenti assonnati di Edo «e sappi che se finisco pe’ terra sarà colpa tua.»

Lauro non fa in tempo a fermarlo che l’altro sta già prendendo la rincorsa per lanciarsi in una delle sue assurde capriole. Una risata gli sfugge dalle labbra, suo malgrado, a metà strada tra lo stupito e l’esasperato.

«Ma che stai a fa’? Vedi che te fai male, ‘sto zingaro circense...»

E sono le sei del mattino e stanno facendo un casino della madonna e i problemi sono ancora lì dove stavano prima, ma Lauro adesso è in piedi e sta sorridendo e, in un giardino incantato con Edo che fa il cretino al suo fianco, tutto sembra un po’ più leggero.

*

La prima volta che succede (sul serio) sono davanti a chissà quante persone. Il fatto è che ogni volta che si trovano sul palco è come essere in un mondo a parte, in cui tutto è permesso. Un mondo in cui Edoardo prende la rincorsa e si lancia sul pubblico da sei metri di altezza, anche se sa che può farsi male, in cui Lauro riesce a sfoggiare la sua essenza, la sua vulnerabilità, come la più splendente delle armature. Del resto, ha sempre adorato avere gli occhi di tutti addosso, così tanto che ci ha costruito su una carriera, con annessi tatuaggi e merletti e glitter e tutte le altre cose belle di cui ama circondarsi.

Tutto questo non conta nulla, però, quando è Edo che non smette un secondo di guardarlo.

Lauro è convinto che la faccia apposta: tutte le volte che rivolge lo sguardo nella sua direzione se lo ritrova lì, con le labbra dischiuse e quei suoi occhi truccati piantanti addosso, lucenti e consapevoli come di chissà quale segreto.

Il problema è che, in barba al suo metro e novanta, Lauro è sempre stato uno che si ubriaca facilmente. Ama lasciarsi investire dal calore del pubblico, le urla, le voci unite a intonare le _sue_ parole, a rischiarare i suoi demoni e renderli oggetti luminosi, sacri, come solo l’arte può essere. Gli è sempre venuto naturale esaltarsi, farsi trasportare dalle idee e dalle persone.

Quando si tratta di Edoardo, poi, Lauro non è tanto bravo a controllarsi. Del resto, nel corso degli anni, ha imparato a farsi bastare le briciole (un sorriso, un abbraccio un poco più stretto), e adesso non ce la fa, non riesce a non sentirsi _invincibile_.

«Oh dio,» sospira, le labbra incollate al microfono, e quasi si perde nel casino tutto intorno. Sa che la sua voce suona indecente, oscena come in un porno. Ancheggia fino al centro del palco e quasi li sente fisicamente, gli occhi di Edoardo cuciti sulla schiena « _oh sì._ » 

Quasi non prende fiato prima di ricominciare a cantare, impegnato com’è a ondeggiare col bacino, avanti e indietro, come se lo stessero scopando. Non si vergogna nemmeno un po’. Si immagina pieno del cazzo di Edo, le sue mani sui fianchi mentre gli affonda dentro e lo stringe e lo fa suo. Immagina i lividi, dopo, le dita dell’altro leggere sulla sua pelle, a coprire i segni col nuovo fondotinta _Chanel_ comprato per l'occasione. (O forse lascerebbe tutto bene in vista per giorni, se ne andrebbe in giro con addosso la conferma che è successo _davvero_.)

La canzone finisce e Lauro si volta. Alza gli occhi e finiscono dritti in quelli di Edo, un percorso che conosce a memoria e che pure lo colpisce ogni volta come un pugno nello stomaco. Pensa: _sono tuo. Anche se tu non mi vuoi. Sono tuo._

Edoardo si passa la lingua sulle labbra, non distoglie lo sguardo, solleva il mento al cielo come se stesse godendo. E all’improvviso Lauro non ce la fa più. Non riesce più a convincersi che non si tratti di un invito.

Lo raggiunge in due passi, gli affonda le dita nelle guance magre e senza delicatezza lo tira a sé. Le urla del pubblico cancellano tutto il resto.

Quella sera sono in due a saltare nel vuoto, dopotutto.

*

La prima volta che succede davvero ( _ma questa non conta_ ) dura meno di mezzo secondo. Sono truccati e ridicoli ed Edoardo è vestito da donna.

Dopo, Lauro si sente accaldato, fatica a stare fermo e seduto al suo posto davanti alle telecamere. Non riesce a pensare ad altro. 

«E che dire del fantastico bacio a stampo tra me e Edoardo, che passerà alla storia...»

Edo ha le guance rosa, ma forse sono ancora le tracce del trucco di prima sul viso. Si schiarisce la voce. «Da cancellare per sempre...»

Lauro sorride, ma in realtà è serissimo. Sente ancora le dita di Edo attorno alla nuca.

«Invece no, _da ricordare per sempre_.»


End file.
